hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jayvdale/Chapter 0: Creation of Chess
Is the first chapter created by User:Jayvdale and it is making details about the Introduction of Chess Legends and Hellsex Wiki. Character in order of appearance: *Chessmaster (debut) *Steve Legends (debut) Once upon a time there is the country was created by god. In over year 0 Chessmaster was born and died in Year 120. He returns on 1800 years later he was reincarnated on the 20th century and 3rd decade to creating the pieces. In the age of 20 he make them magical pieces and scatter to the whole world. The chessmaster is making his party in his middle age to continue up of his work until the dark encounters. There's the person who really interested in the party it was made by seventh person who want to take Chessmaster's life. He decided to battle him in chess without magic pieces only normal. In the next day, they fight in the fierce battle and got lost was the seventh person without a win with Chessmaster. And he repented of his achievements and he decided to join him in mid-August 1990. Along beyond a whore also joined the party, along with Yewas Legends in 2000 and was Bragas Legends in 2010. People fourth and fifth people to go to the ninth person to join the party by chessmaster. Chessmaster was increased by ten people now ranked as admin. The party is created and named Sacred Legends. One day a 80 year old was Chessmaster has its time, is now his personal encounter with named Jovil Natad chess. Then add Jovil lost consciousness and took him to the hospital. Not awakened more than eight years since his trauma incurred. Caught by the police because nilaban Steve Legends of Jovil Natad trauma. The legends Steve says the police "He had no fault happened to him." But police declined Steve's explanation legends. And as its guidance, he was imprisoned for ten years. He held prisoner steel bars and saddened him. Concerns of how to Jovil Natad and protect the people. Chessmaster having a grudge against Melancholy and Monarchiya its because of disbelief in chess they just defragmented game. So he couldn't make up in their mind. The tenth person outburst the court that why Monarchiya rejected the offer to try the magical chess. He replies that ignoring them for purpose for good. The tenth person changing his mind to destroy the Monarchiya leaving Chessmaster and calls his own army. All of the eight person is shock and ready for the war to take down some members of Monarchiya. They kill many of them but some of them survived and escape that was the year 2004 and some in 2006. The tenth person successfully conquers Bilaotipledio City from Monarchiya in the battle of Jawa Pass. Tenth person making its disappearance when separating all of his members to anyplace after conquering Bilaotipledio. But the first person is stay to Bilaotipledio City for looking the files about the person he doubt of its name. Category:Blog posts Category:Bilaotipledio Arc Category:Bilaotipledio Storyline